Our Not-So-Secret Mission
by La.Saffron
Summary: James Bond inspiration: A strange, but strong team of Gray, the Reader, Erza, Gajeel and Lucy join together to complete a strange mission that includes gambling, seduction, and mystery. Reader and Gray claim they don't have anything but a platonic relationship, but this mission requires some acting...and you know where that leads... (Gray x Reader)
1. Taking The Danger

"Hey, what about this one? Whoa, $3 million Jewel?! You gotta be kidding me!" Gray shoved the paper eagerly at your face. "We're taking it!"

You rolled your eyes. He could be bluffing. "Lemme see…" You reached out tentatively.

You took the waving paper from the ice wizard in a cool manner, but inside, you were nervous. Come on, $3 million Jewel? What could be so detailed about this mission that they place a reward for $3 million on a normal request board?

You quickly skimmed the paper to drink in its appearance before delving into the mission request itself. Erza, who happened to be sitting next to you, sucked the whipped cream off of her spoon as she read over your shoulder.

You frowned. The picture placed in the center was a silhouette of a group of men in tuxedos gathered around a poker table with another silhouetted woman, adorned with fancy white jewelry. She placed a black undetailed hand on one of the men as she held a capris between two fingers in her other hand.

"Please help," You read loud enough for your two comrades to hear, but low enough not to draw attention to yourself. "Cunning couple needed for a secret mission. Man must be knowledgeable in playing Poker III and woman must be seductive beautiful."

Your grimace deepened before glancing up at Gray. He had already shed his shirt as you read and was leaning against the request board casually. You shoved the paper at him angrily in his direction. "Did you even read this through, you dumbass? Do you know what it's asking us?"

Gray chuckled amusingly. "To be honest, not really. I saw the money reward and I jumped."

You glared. "Yeah, I know."

Erza interrupted your staredown with the ice wizard, shaking her silver spoon in your face, like she was about to slap you with the back of it. "Quit wrangling and continue reading! This job just incited my interest!"

You swallowed and looked back down at the paper. "If needed, bring a backup team of three investigators and no more. The rest of the information is confidentiary and will be revealed at the designated at the specified meeting house."

You let your hand fall into your lap and sighed. "That's a lot of information for a mission…"

Erza grabbed your shoulder with a grip that could crush iron. "Don't you see?" she pitched excitedly. "All this information, a gambling game, an intimate acting couple, a backup team of investigation...doesn't it all make sense?"

She was shaking your shoulder at this point. You made a mental note to make an appointment with your chiropractic doctor for your poor shoulder. "Uh, no?"

The redhead stood abruptly on the table, bringing her strawberry cake with her. "IT'S A SECRET MISSION!" she bellowed. The guild turned in her direction curiously before you could tug her down with your good arm.

When you dragged her to your face, you mustered the courage to hiss, "What are doing? Don't you realize you just set a paradox?"

Erza's hazel eyes turned purple with a greedy glint to them. "So what? Let's do it!"

"Erza," you stared her down with a serious gaze. "It asks for a couple that clicks enough to pass for a realistic relationship. Who in this guild can pull that off successfully besides for Alzack and Bisca?"

She grinned sneakily. You knew what she was going to say before she even opened her mouth. "Why, you and Gray would do!"

You choked on you saliva. Gray jolted from the request board in embarrassment. "Say what?!"

Titania intertwined her hands and laid her head on them in a dreamy manner. "You two would be perfect for the united pair!"

She lowered her hands in serious thoughtfulness. "Then again, I _could_ pass for a seductive woman…" Gray spluttered in the background. "Mmm, no. I look far too mature to be paired with someone so young as Gray."

"Hey! We're talking a year apart, Erza!" He shouted with his fist. "A year!"

You smiled wearily. Obviously, he was worked up about this fact for a long time. Your smile wore away as you thought about Erza's words.

It's true, though. You and Gray have always been the joke of the guild since you two were barely teens. All the teasing of your close relationship made you want to stray away from him even more, but he followed you obliviously like a lost , it was starting to get to you.

You shook your head. Uh, no. No. No. No. _Heeeeeeeeeeeell_ no. You are  not setting up a retarded imagination scene of you and Gray , Mr. Imagination. You were not Lucy!

Gray sliced through your thoughts with his smooth (stop it) voice. "Hey, you okay?"

You rubbed an eye tiredly, though it was only the afternoon. "Yeah, I just...need to take this all in." You lifted the paper to read it over again, making sure you knew the details in your sleep so nothing went wrong. "Do you even know how to play Poker III?"

Gray's calm expression wore off quick. "Of course I do!" he yelped, a bit put off that you didn't trust his abilities. "I used to play with Cana, remember?"

"And you always lost."

"That's besides the point!"

Erza smiled gently as she scraped the remains of the cake off of her plate and swallowed them down swiftly. "Alright, you two lovebirds," she began to have been interrupted by two shouts of denial. "We need to make a choice. What's the team look like for now?"

Gray raised his hands and backed up a step. "Hey, don't ask me. (Name)'s good at this kind of stuff." He turned to you, a sneaky grin on his face. "Ain't ya?"

You growled at him before stopping to think. Obviously, you and Gray would have to be the (super reluctant, you might add) couple, but you needed a good investigating team with smart, serious and strong wizards.

You raised your head in conclusion. "Lucy!" You waved at your best friend to come over. She excused herself from talking to Natsu and Happy, who were both chowing down food and skipped over to your group. "Hey, guys! What's up?"

You smiled. "Oi, Gajeel!"

The black mane of the Iron Dragon Slayer waved as he turned to face you with a grouchy face. You motioned for him to come over. Lucy shifted uncomfortably as the reluctant man stomped over like someone just stabbed the dude's toe.

He crossed his arms. "Whadda you want?"

You turned to your team's newest members. "I need you two's skills to help me on a mission. Erza and Gray will join. Will you come?"

Before Lucy could answer, Gajeel jabbed a thumb at his chest. "Not for me, girlie. GO find some other punk to do your dirty work." He began to stomp away.

You sighed dramatically. "Oh whatever. Guess this makes $3 million Jewel a lot easier to split between four people…" Gajeel stopped his strut.

You pulled a piece of iron from thin air as you looked around nonchalant. "And what am I gonna do with this stupid iron? Guess I'll just have to give it to Salamander to dest-"

The iron was gone from your hand and Gajeel stood in front of you as if he never left, munching on the metal. "Yes?"

You smiled crookedly. "Alright. Now, we're ready."

Lucy placed a hand on your bad shoulder. "Uh, (Name), $3 million Jewel is A LOT of money. How are we gonna split it up evenly?"

You waved your hand dismissively. "I already calculated beforehand. Our potential client isn't the brightest guy; he wrote that the reward was $3 million Jewel. He's not paying us $3 million each. The real reward is $600,000 Jewel each member of this newfound team."

A few groans emitted but Lucy clapped her hands gleefully. "Yes! That'll be enough to pay off rent this month!" She hugged you gratefully. "Oh, thank you so much!"

You chuckled. "You don't even know what the mission's 'bout, silly."

She let you go, a bit abashed at her sudden actions. "Sorry. Go on."

As you explained the mission to the two new team members, Erza was thinking. "So, Lucy is the brains, I'm the investigator, and Gajeel is the muscle." She pulled your head into her hard armor, demonstrating what was supposed to be a one-armed hug. "You're a genius, (Name)!"

"Yeah, ow…" you muttered a bit dazed.

"Still," Gajeel complained. The ungrateful brat. "Why'd ya pick me? Why not Salamander, eh?"

You shared a knowing smile with your team. "This is a secret misison. Natsu is the epitome of destruction and calamity. We can't have that."

"Oh, yeah? Since when is it a secret mission, small fry?"

"It says so on the bottom of the paper."

"Oh…"

"Well then, that settles it!" Erza stood taller and snatched the paper from your hands. "I will go and confirm this request with the Master. And then, we're on our way!"

You and Lucy cheered while Gray smiled from the sides. As long as he finished the job, he was happy. And he'd do whatever it takes to protect his friends...and you.

"We leave at dusk tomorrow! Be ready!" Erza's powerful voice boomed through the guild halls and the members all simultaneously shouted an, "Aye, sir!"


	2. Las Muertes

The next evening, your new team of wizards met up at Onibus Station, ready to board the train to your mission's destination. Of course, Erza dragged along a wagon load of props, accessories, suitcases, and armory, which you thought was completely unnecessary.

"What for?!" you exclaimed. The redhead nodded abruptly like the conversation you started came to an unspoken end. Lucy sighed anxiously.

"Nervous, blondie?" you asked the shifting girl. She shook her head, blond strands waving slightly.

"I can't think straight. I have a bad feeling about this." Lucy's voice quivered slowly. "I know I sound paranoid, but…"

You smiled reassuringly. "You've been in worse situations, right? Come on, Natsu's dragged you into missions you almost lost your life in. This team, Erza, Gajeel, Gray…" you motioned to yourself. "...me."

Lucy punched your shoulder playfully. "Yes, because your big head is gonna keep me safe from harm."

You both laughed into the descending darkness. You looked around. "Where's Gray?"

Erza smirked. "Why do you ask?"

You frowned to control your racing heart. This wasn't the first time someone mentioned Gray's name and sent your heart into a flutter. "Well, he _is_ part of our team. I mean, duh, Erza."

Her brown orbs glinted in the stars' light. You wished you could avoid eye contact with her intense gaze, but that would only confirm her suspicions about the latter. You defiantly glared back at the mage before she looked away, trying to control an oncoming snort.

"Hey guys!" someone panted behind you.

There he was. Thank the gods.

The ice mage ran up to your crew in his…

"Underwear, Gray!" you shouted embarrassingly. Lucy slapped her forehead while Gajeel snickered at the comment.

He looked down before violently flinching. "Gah!" He ran back to retrieve the trail of clothing behind him when he arrived at the station, slipping on articles as he went.

You tried not to stare. Why was it so enticing to watch him put on his clothes instead of him taking them off? Shouldn't it be the other way around?

"Try not to stare too long, sweetie." Erza smiled contemptuously behind you as the train whistle blew eerily into the night. You froze and snapped away from Gray's direction, trying to think of a quick witty comeback for the snickering redhead.

"Don't tell me what to do." you retorted proudly as you boarded the train. Gajeel refused to hop on, so you tempted him with a few scraps of metal. Again.

"That won't work on me this time, girlie," he grumbled, trying to look away from the shining iron. "I'm not some dog you wave biscuits at and I come running with my tail waggin'."

You narrowed your eyes. "Oh, really?"

Gajeel was surprised at your slightly quiet tone, but he showed it through a small peek at your face. Magic aura surrounded you in a deadly manner, your eyes blazing. He gulped.

"Either you get your ass on this train, or so help me, I'll-"

"We get it, (Name). Gajeel's hopping on the train right now." Gray's voice popped up behind the Dragon Slayer.

You rolled your eyes and turned your back on the two men, dropping the iron behind you in a last attempt to coax the stupid blackhead onto the damn train. It worked, for you heard stomping boots on the wooden platform and another pair of footsteps behind him.

As soon as you sat down with your team, the train lurched forward and Gajeel collapsed into your lap. You slapped his head in surprise, but whether he was conscious or not, he couldn't move due to his motion sickness.

Gray laughed at your reaction and sat next to you, Erza taking a seat next to Lucy across from you two. You shoved him over to Lucy, who yelped and settled him near the window. His blue face leaned against the glass window and crossed his arms to prevent him from vomiting.

The train took the team far into the valleys and beyond the known meadows of Magnolia to a glimmering unknown city, hidden from the public eye. Lucy leaned over to glance at the window Gajeel leaned on and gasped. "Guys, look!"

You, Erza, and Gray peered out over each other's shoulders to glance out the window of the rapidly moving train. A beautiful sight beheld itself before you.

Growing skyscrapers with shimmering lights lit up the approaching dawn. Numerous roads were filled with expensive vehicles and exquisite fountains with statues that spit water arranged themselves in a flower like pattern.

The mansions stretched across the hills, each one similar to a small castle estate. Casinos appeared on every street and fancy hotels welcomed themselves to any weary visitors in need for a place to stay.

The sight took everyone's breath away. "Damn…" Gray muttered in amazement.

"It is quite stunning," Erza nodded. "I almost can't believe my eyes."

You glanced down at your address paper for the meetingplace scheduled. "We're currently in Las Muertes," you said officially. "A filthy-rich city filled with fancies and congressmen from all over. The business is built on casinos and gambling."

"So they make their profit on gambles…" Erza mused observantly. "They depend solely on the casinos and the rich egos...does anyone live here that isn't rich?"

Gray frowned. "Doubtful. These people are probably gathered in mobs of their own and won't allow what they call 'outsiders' into their rich and wealthy lifestyle. Anyone who can't make the cut, doesn't need to belong in Las Muertes to live."

Lucy's brown eyes turned sad. "How cruel of them…"

"Well, we're here to change that." you said hopefully. "I'm not letting one more poor person become bankrupt to these scums."

"I'm sure not all these people are twisted with their money." Erza replied.

"It comes with the package." the ice mage shrugged his bare shoulders. You slapped his chest. "Clothes, you moron!"

"Agh!"

When you stepped off the train, your group stood in your current departing spot when the city showed its splendor before you from a different perspective. It was as if night had no darkness. The lights of many wonderfully decorated skyscrapers lit up the night sky, brighter than any star could compete.

Wealthy families and couples casually strolled around in $10,000 outwear as if they could afford no less. Children ran around each other, playing, in crisp white shirts, and shining leather boots. Gray glanced around the children, almost in envy.

"Damn, these kids probably have shoelaces worth more than my most expensive suit!" He exclaimed. Erza laughed. "The same would go for me as well. My most glittered armor would probably be a low-class attire to them."

Lucy sighed. "Even though I'm not Ms. Rich Heartfilia anymore, my family's entire estate would be a homeless man's home to these wealthy dogs."

You laughed. "I have nothing to offer and I'm proud of it. So Gajeel, got any metal worth more than their scrappy gold?"

The weary Dragon Slayer belched. "I wouldn't be so sure if were you."

What the hell was he saying? Never mind, he's as good as drunk. You looked around one more time in amazement. "Wow."

Erza tugged her wagon anxiously. "Let's move along." she spoke quietly.

Curious, your group followed after her, but as you walked along the diamond paved streets of Las Muertes, you felt a pair of footsteps following you, and it was not the children.

* * *

A/N- I just LOVE cliffhangers


	3. Kidnapped Shadows

Cautiously, you turned around to have a blue thing with wings fly into the valley between your breasts, hugging your bosom happily. "(Naaaaaaame)!" it squealed. You barely had time to react before Erza realized the creature that landed itself into your chest was none other than Happy.

"Oi! (Name)!" Another loud, obnoxious voice called out behind Happy. Erza frowned as she lowered her sword. Lucy widened her eyes muttering, "It can't be...how…" Gajeel rolled his fists up for a brawl as soon as the person's face-no, scent- came into recognition.

Gray glared. "Natsu…"

The boy slammed into you at high speed, holding your forearms and smothering Happy into your chest, choking him and hurting you. "AGH! Natsu, what the-"

"HOW COULD YOU GO ON A MISSION WITHOUT ME, EH?" He practically screamed into your ear as you both flew backwards at high speed. Gray had reached out to protect you, but missed as Natsu barged into you at a speed that even Erza couldn't catch quick enough.

He must have been really pissed. You braced for impact as your back came closer to the ground, but instead found yourself landing on soft snow (or shaved ice) and feeling the impact of Natsu's weight on your body in a very compromising position.

Several gasps and a certain growl let you know that this position would prove to be very scandalous indeed. A stomp of footsteps alerted you that your secret crew was coming, but all you saw was Natsu's angry face.

His forehead landed on yours, allowing his onyx eyes to bore into your own. "How could you allow yourself to lie to me about such an important mission? Aren't we friends?"

"Natsu…" you struggled to say. "I just wanted a mission with peace and quiet, and I figured you needed a break...I mean, I wanted to take you, but-"

"Who asked you to follow us here?!" Erza exclaimed whilst pulling Natsu up from your body by his scarf. His angry demeanor shifted instantly to fear as he cowered while swinging. The Fire Dragon Slayer visibly shook as the redhead glared into the side of his side, her trusty sword by her side, glowing dangerously as it steamed off magical aura.

"Argh! You screw-up!" Gray's fist slammed into Natsu's face at high speed, making him fly out of Erza's tight grasp. Gajeel raised a fist at Gray. "Oi! That punch was supposed to be mine, you nudist!"

"I gotta beat the crap outta him for touching (Name) like that, dammit!" Gray shed the top half of his clothing, making Lucy squeal in embarrassment and outrage. Erza trembled, her eyes hidden. When she exploded, she ran after Gray who ran after Natsu who ran towards Gray with Gajeel following behind, yelling and waving his fists.

Happy peeled himself off of you, rubbing his cheek. "There they go again…." He mumbled a little too optimistically.

Frowning to yourself, you were about to retort with a snappy remark, but something caught your eye. You quickly turned your head to see someone dart into the shadows of one of the mansions alleyways. Brown cargo pants were the last thing you saw before the shouts and punches of your messed up crew reminded you that first impressions made up for everything.

Though you may have been a little late though. Passerbys were already staring on in confusion or frowning at the un-royal noise emitting from the cloud of fists and kicks.

"Guys!" You stood up, cradling Happy onto your shoulder. Your fists itched. You wanted to use your magic so badly, but right now…

Gray paused when he heard your voice shake. His choice of momentary hesitation earned him a painful fist to the cheek. Another armor-clad hand reached out and twisted the first punching hand, inciting an effeminate squeal from its owner.

You walked up to the group and slowly began to separate the fight, quickly ducking random fists and blocking any outreaching attempts to continue the fight. "We're in a high-status city, so I'm asking you guys nicely to please behave yourselves accordingly."

Your calm attitude to the impending scenario impressed Gray and though every muscle in his body yearned to beat Natsu to a pulp, he restrained himself. First impressions…

Erza straightened herself and smoothed out her hair. "(Name)'s right. We shouldn't make ourselves the center of attention. At least not just yet."

She turned to Natsu, who was still seething at Gajeel. "Now, back to order. Why did you follow us when we specifically excluded you from such a salient request mission?"

You drew a blank when she said "salient", but realized someone was missing from the group. "Wait. Where's Lucy?"

Natsu shot up. "She was here a second ago." He sniffed the air and his eyes widened. "What...I can't even trace her scent from where she was standing?"

Your heart skipped several beats. Your close friend was in danger. Did someone kidnap her? But she was standing next to you a few moments ago! The city wasn't even dark enough for someone to subtly knock her out and drag her into a secluded corner. You would've been able to sense something was up.

Those brown cargo pants...did it have to do with Lucy's disappearance?

Gray clutched his fists. "I knew it…"

"Knew what?"

His eyes blazed knowingly. "The mafia. Someone knew about our mission before we even knew the details. Someone who was with us on the train to Las Muertes. A spy."

Everyone turned to Natsu simultaneously. A sword was drawn and he screeched, "I didn't know what I did wrong, but I'm sorry!"

The iron landed next to neck intimidatingly. Erza's eyes shone dangerously. "Look at your consequences. As a result of your following us, an informant of these corrupt factions in this city caused Lucy's capture as a hostage. Fool, do you ever think?!"

You placed a hand on her shoulder bravely. "Natsu, if you keep a low profile during this mission, I will give you my share of the reward."

Gray protested almost immediately, "(Name), you can't-", but you raised a hand to silence him. You locked eyes with him. _Trust me_ , you spoke in his mind, jolting him, but he nodded cautiously.

"And in order to redeem yourself, you will find Lucy on your own. We will focus on the mission's purpose while you reclaim our kidnapped friend. The opposing mafia group may be using her as a hostage…" You glared at the Dragon Slayer. "Understood?"

His eyes flashed. "No one kidnaps my friends. You don't even need to bribe me into saving Lucy; I'll do whatever I can to save her, even if it costs me my life."

You sweatdropped. "You don't have to go _that_ far...but, good."

Erza smiled and sheathed her sword. "Well then, it's settled. Natsu, track Lucy. (Name) will contact you through telepathy about any impending information. Remember, reclaim Lucy and don't attract attention."

He smiled brightly. "Got it!"

Gajeel frowned. "Whoever did this...they're trying to intimidate us. Huh. As if I can be intimidated by some cowardly punk!" He patted your head rather roughly, but you felt the reassurance in the gesture. "Don't worry 'bout Bunny Girl. She got tricks up her sleeves that kick ass."

You nodded wearily. "Yeah…" Lucy was strong, but who was strong enough to knock her out and kidnap her in broad nightlight? You made a mental note to yourself to kick this person's ass when the mission was over.

Natsu slammed his fists together. "Well, should we get started?"

You put on a brave expression. "Yeah. Let's go." Glancing down at the address paper, your crew split up with Natsu as he ran off with Happy to track Lucy. You treaded up a winding, yet smooth path to a secluded mansion that seemed simpler than the city's stretching skyscrapers.

 _I've got a bad feeling about this_.

Lucy's words replayed themselves in your head, echoing as they came. You sighed. "You may be right…" you mumbled in response to Lucy, wherever she was.

* * *

A/N- Poor Lucy...why is she always the wanted one?


	4. Behind Alabaster Walls

"Well...we're here." Erza stated a bit obviously. The crew (minus Natsu and Lucy) stood in front of a pair of giant alabaster doors gloriously bordered by Greek-styled pillars that served as a main entrance to the massive mansion. No one really moved, as they each expected one another to take the opportunity to knock.

You were the unspoken leader of the mission, yet stood silently, examining the rich mineral that coated the area of the doors. You admired the texture and detail carved into the surfaces. You reached out and carefully stroked the door surface with the tips of your fingers.

You ran your fingers and palms over a certain spot again, and again, and again. Your thoughts swamped through your mind quicker than the speed of light. Many things ran through your head: the severity of the mission, your hidden feelings for Gray resurfacing from teenhood, and Lucy's absence.

Sighing deeply, your circling hand motions paused as you braced a full palm against the door to recollect your last thought.

Lucy.

 _Lucylucylucylucy._

 _Ah, why did you of all people have to go?_ , you thought depressingly to yourself. _Your presence made Fairy Tail the epitome of friendship and laughter. You were one of my best friends when you first joined. I trusted your opinion and your support. Your-_

"(Name)."

You jolted. It was that voice. It's owner made you shiver (no pun intended) with confusion and that bright piercing gaze of his could kill any sane thought with a single glance. But despite all of these wonderful qualities of a man...you _loathed_ him.

"Yes, Gray."

A slight throat-clearing. "We...we need to go inside."

Shutting your lids heavily, you heaved another exasperated sigh and waited a moment or two before letting your palm close into a fist to knock.

One.

Two.

Three times.

The sudden sound surprised everyone, including yourself. Removing your weight for the door proved to be helpful for when you let go, the heavy doors quickly opened themselves without warning.

Startled, you jumped back, but was dragged inside by a small arm. It was a child.

"Please, please." the little boy ushered you in while motioning for your friends to follow after. They scuttled behind as best as they could; Erza tugging along her wagon, Gajeel heaving behind (a bit befuddled) and Gray...he ran next to you, tentatively staying by your side as you were dragged gently down richly decorated halls and well-kept rooms. "We've been waiting for you for a very long time, my lords."

The royal term threw you off. "Uhm, excuse me, we're not-"

"Shh, shh. Come." You were silenced and annoyed.

Gray glanced at you. In normal situations, he would've chuckled, but here and now, you might have appreciated his sarcastic reactions to your annoyance. The young page no longer dragged you, but gently held your fingers as he took you down curving paths. The wooden wheels scraped against the plush carpeting of the halls as Erza ran to keep up with the fast pace of the group.

Finally, after many dizzying turns and doors, the young boy stopped abruptly in front of you. This forced you to stop and Gray accidentally rubbed against you from behind. You shot him a glance and he scrambled off of you quickly, murmuring an apology.

As you peered closer, you could've sworn you saw a...blush? No, Gray never blushes. He's too stoic for that. Yet…

The boy's blond hair waved slightly as he turned to face you, completely disregarding the others. He looked up at you with bright blue eyes and you could not resist staring back at his round face. He had pulled you into the mansion so quickly you never took to the time to appreciate such innocent beauty. Until now.

"Madam, please give me a moment as I speak to my master and inform him of your arrival."

With that, he opened two caramel-colored doors and slipped inside. You could not hear any murmuring inside. Hmm, soundproof doors, you examined to yourself. You'd have to discuss this with Erza.

Rousing up your magic, you placed two fingers to your temple as if rubbing your head in stress and spoke. _Erza, don't look at me. Pretend nothing is going on between our minds. Act nonchalant._

The scarlet-haired woman merely looked up at the walls, as if she didn't hear your message. Leaning her armor-clad elbow against the fine walls, she sneakily stuck two fingers near her temple and closed her eyes, indicating her exhaustion to the others.

 _What is amiss?_

You leaned your body weight to one side and tilted your head to the doors. _Try to listen to what conversation is happening inside. What do you hear?_

The average person would not have noticed Erza's slight movements to crane her neck towards the doors. You could tell she was trying to be as subtle as possible, straining her superhuman ears to catch any noise inside the room. She pulled back, slumping slightly; her Heart-Kruetz armor clinked together as she shifted her arms.

 _I hear nothing. It must be soundproof._

You sighed, rubbing your temples. _If only we had Natsu. No soundproof door could blockade sound from his ears._

Erza hummed in agreement. _Why do you wish to hear what they are saying? Isn't that a bit unnecessary?_

 _I...don't trust anyone for now._ You clenched the edge of you shirt. _Because of this mission, Lucy was captured just like that. This city is foreign to me, so I can't be sure of who is the good guy and who is the bad guy._

Your conversation was interrupted as the doors suddenly opened to reveal the young page from before. He looked somewhat relieved than previously. He smiled slightly and wordlessly ushered the group inside.

You stepped in, clutching your leather satchel straps in anxiousness. This was no room; this was a giant hall. How rich! Your mind went blank from all the gold, silver and marble furniture that was decorated at every corner. Velvet curtains swept across the room in a royal manner. Three marvelous chandeliers glittered at every crack in their pure diamond carvings.

You heard someone whistle from behind you. Gray or Gajeel, you weren't sure. Small gasps from Erza shocked you, though. This poor woman had obviously much to gasp for if she went through the entire city of Las Muertes.

"Ah, you must be Fairy Tail." A loud voice boomed through the room...er, hall. You swiveled your head from the statues to land upon a man and two young boys. They sat on a circular navy colored couch, a chocolate coffee table holding a ceramic pot of tea and four cups waiting to be filled.

He didn't stand up but spread his arms invitingly. "Come sit. Do not be shy."

Erza took the invitation and sat down, abandoning her wagon to one of the young boys, who held it with apprehension in his eyes. Slowly, Gray sat next to her and Gajeel, too. The only one who did not sit was you.

The man raised his eyebrows. "My dear, do not be afraid. Please take a seat."

You clicked your satchel straps together and looked the man in the eye. They were both different colors; one blue, one brown. This didn't intimidate you in the slightest, though. "I will not. I'll stand, thank you."

He smiled dryly and sat back into the cushion. "Why not? What frightens you?"

Your team was giving you curious looks now. The servants of their master shivered at your boldness. They were afraid of something. "I fear nothing. I simply want to stand after sitting in travel for so long. You won't refuse this of a seductive woman, would you now?" You snapped a little.

The man's eyes turned light as he laughed uncomfortably. "My apologies. I had requested to have that statement removed, as it may have offended some people. I see my intuition was correct."

Your bitter statement came out harsher than you had intended it be. You didn't realize that sexist part of the mission's requirement had struck a chord deep within your heart. Somehow, this man's audacity was getting to you in a slightly familiar way.

Gray gazed at you. His stare made you uncomfortable, but you walked slowly around the couch. "Pacing helps me think, so please proceed, sir."

He nodded respectfully. "As you wish, my dear. Would you like some tea?"

Erza cleared her throat and politely responded with a, "yes, please". She didn't catch the slight glare you sent her way. You'll just have to message it telepathically later on. Gray took the tea, but you knew he wouldn't drink. Gajeel declined with a small wave of his hand. At least, you weren't alone in your refusal.

The man turned towards you. "And you, madam?"

You lifted a palm. "I will pass. Please, sir. We don't have much time. We need the mission's details as soon as possible."

The smiling man suddenly turned somber as he sent down the ceramic pot with a silent _clank_. The servants bustled about, seeking to close all doors and securing any openings in the hall. He looked up, his black hair shining in the little light provided from the ceiling.

He stared straight into your eyes. He looked familiar. Yes, but from where had you seen this man? His sharp features; the slim fingers; steady, but gentle shoulders. Your memory was suddenly jogged into play as the host opened his mouth to speak, a shadow clouding his eyes.

"My name is Sir Edward Astor." Your body physically vibrated as he mentioned his name. Those multi-colored eyes sunk into your soul. "You may not recognize me, but I am your uncle, (Name)."


End file.
